Kim Possible: The Future Looks Amazing
by jmt5887
Summary: this is my first fan fiction. Kim and Ron have graduated and are now heading to college. i will introduce 2 new characters that will turn Kim's and Ron's world upsidedown as well as 2 new villains. i do not own the characters from Kim Possible or the plac
1. introduction

Disclaimer: Disney owns Kim and Ron and the fictional characters I did not create. Disney own Kim possible. I own this story

Kim Possible: The Future Looks Amazing

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It's a beautiful summer afternoon in Middleton, USA. The park is busy this afternoon with family and friends alike having fun in the park. Among these people were a beautiful young lady and a handsome young man. They're names were Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. Kim is a re head with green eyes and Ron is a blond with brown eyes. They were sitting on a black and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket that Ron had packed himself for this date in the park. They had been dating for more then two years since their junior prom. Anyone who looked at this couple could easily tell that they were dating as the love between them could be felt coming from them.

After they finished the last of Ron's lunch they laid back on the sheet and snuggled together as Kim put her head on Ron's shoulder. Not only were Kim and Ron a couple but they had been friends from Preschool as well as international teen heroes. They fought evil villains on a regular basis and still found time for them and everything else they did. They had just graduated from high school and were together for the first time as a couple out side high school.

At the same time Ron and Kim reached in to their pockets feeling an envelope in their pockets. They were thinking about whether or not to tell the other the news they had. Ron said "K.P., I have something to tell you" at the same time Kim said "Ron I have something to tell you." Ron said "you go first," and she pulled out her letter saying I got my response today from Overton university I was accepted there." He responds with "way to go K.P., I knew you would." Kim asks "what's did you want to tell me," Ron pulls his letter out saying I got my letter from Overton today as well and I too was accepted." "I didn't know you applied there" said Kim. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want to get your hopes up of us being together at the same college." They began to kiss after that and the date ended when Ron taking Kim home. "I love you "they both said at the same time Kim said "jinx you owe me a kiss." Then Ron gave it to her.

About a couple months later the Stoppables were packing up their only child to send him of to college. At the same time Kim and her family were packing up Kim to take her to college. They were about to leave when Ron stopped by to say he loved her and he'd be waiting when she got there. After he said goodbye to Kim, Ron went to sleep. Ron began to dream about a day that had been a year before. Ron and Kim were out on a date at a fancy restaurant and were going to go to a movie afterwards. When dinner was over run paid the bill as Kim woke up Ron's pet naked mole rat Rufus to tell him it was time to go. But Rufus didn't wake up or move. Kim tried to wake him up again this time with concern on her face and in her voice. She called to Ron saying something was wrong with Rufus. Ron hurried over and saw his little buddy dead in the seat. Ron and Kim began to cry because he was an important member of team possible but more important he was a friend. Ron cried uncontrollably and Kim was there to comfort him as she cried as well. Ron woke up screaming "no!" Mr. stoppable asks him "if he's ok" Ron says "I just had a bad dream dad that's all." "Oh you where dreaming about that day again weren't you son, it not your fault it was just Rufus's time to go that's all" Mr. Stoppable told Ron. Then he told Ron to get ready for he was about to be at the start of the rest of his life.


	2. the discovery

Chapter 2: The Discovery

Kim arrived shortly after Ron did. Ron was waiting for her at the entrance and gave her a big hug when she came running to him. They stay that way for about five minutes until their parents told them it was time to go get registered for their classes. Then they parted and left with their parents. Mr. Possible, being his usual suspicious self was about to say "I'm not sure I like my Kimmie cub and Ron going to the same college" when Mrs. Possible stopped he by giving him a big kiss in which caused Mr. Possible to forget everything he was thinking.

Shortly after that Ron and Kim were in line to register but were in separate lines due to the difference in the last names. Ron was finished first and went up to his room. Ron was told that his roommate was already in the room. Ron opened the door and saw a guy sitting on one of the beds. When he got up Ron could tell he was about as tall as Ron was, had brown hair and eyes. The guy walks up to Ron and said, "You must be Ron Stoppable I am J.T. pleased to meet you." Ron said to him "yes I am Ron please to meet you J.T." Ron set up on his side of the room. Then went to find out where Kim was staying.

Meanwhile Kim had gotten though her line and was off to her room where she would meet her roommate for the first time. She got to the door and opened it and looked in. there was a brown haired with blue eyes woman about a couple in shorter the Kim already in the room. What struck Kim as odd was the fact she looked just like Kim. The woman got up and started introducing herself. She said "my name is Andrea Possible please call me Andy for \short and yours is?" Kim couldn't believe it as she said "my name is Kim Possible." Andrea replied "no way your last name's Possible too." "Yeah strange huh," said Kim. After settling in her room Kim then left to look for Ron.

Kim found Ron about ten minutes later and they ran to each other and gave each other a huge kiss. It was one so big they were gasping for air when they were done but they didn't care they were together and that was all that mattered. They exchanged address and then started to tell each other about their roommates. Ron started by saying that his roommate name was J.T. and he was a lot like himself, he like video games, eating, and a lot of other thing Ron loved to do. Kim told Ron "her names is Andrea or Andy for short and that her Andy was so much like her it was eerie she looks like me except for brown hair instead of my red, talk like me but with a southern draw, and even has my last name." "Whoa!" was all Ron could say. They left to go back to their dorms soon after that for school started the next day.

When Kim got back to her dorm she immediately called her mom.

Kim: Hi mom, I'm called to say that I'm moved in and all set.

Mrs. Possible: That's good to hear so how your room mate

Kim had worried she would ask that question. Kim began to stutter around that question.

Mrs. Possible: Now you can tell me anything you know that silly.

Kim: Your right mom. Kim began to explain when she walked in the room and saw her roommate for the first time.

Kim: it's so weird for she looks just like me except she has brown hair and blue eyes. Her name is Andrea Lynn Possible. It's weird huh? Kim paused to let her mom catch up but all she heard was the telephone drop to the counter and hang-up.

Kim found that to be pretty odd but thought nothing of it at the time for she had a lot of school work to do. When Ron got back to his dorm room he decided he wanted to know more about his roommate.

Ron: So what does JT stand for?

JT: it stands for James Travis.

Ron: So Travis is your last name that's cool.

JT: No that's my middle name my last name is ….

Ron fainted at the sound of the last name.

Meanwhile in a laboratory on campus Andy was working on a project with a professor of hers.

Professor: with a few more tweaks and it should be ready for testing.

Andy: good I think that should do it. She tightened the last screw in to place.

Professor: then let's put it in the test area to see if it works.

They took the project to an old building no one had use miles away from campus. They got a safe distance away and they turn on the machine. At first nothing happened, but after about 20 second they could see the building begin to be pulled in towards it. The building disappeared and all that was left visible was a small black hole that was still absorbing matter. They turn it off and start to celebrate as they did to figures were hiding in the background waiting.

Professor: I think we'll call it the black hole generator. It will revolutionize the field of science.

Then Andy and the professor fell to the ground and the two shady figures disappeared with the professor and the black hole generator.


	3. Rufus's return

Chapter 3: Rufus's return

Kim found her old Kimmunacator and decided she would know the truth if Andy was related to her in some way. Just then the Kimmunacator went of scaring her. She answered it and a familiar face appeared on the scene.

Kim: What the sitch wade?

Wade: It's been a while since I heard those words.

Kim: I know so what have you beeped me. After all me and Ron did say we were out of the world saving while we're in college.

Wade: I know but there's something you and Ron need to know.

Meanwhile Ron was just waking up from his fainting and realized that JT was a Stoppable. What could this mean? Is he related to me? These and more questions were running though Ron's mind. He was more confused then he had been in his entire life.

Ron: Did I hear you correctly when you said your last name was Stoppable.

JT: Yes you did, my last name is Stoppable.

Ron: Tell me about your family.

JT: I don't know my family I grew up in an orphanage. I've been looking for my family ever since but have yet to find them.

Ron: I feel for you can't even imagine my life without my parents or my girlfriend Kim.

JT: so what's this girl of your like?

Ron: (stuttering) she's amazing, she's everything that I can every dream of in a girl and she was beside me the whole time from Pre-K but I didn't notice until the junior prom when a synthodrone tried to take her away from me. Fortunately, I was able to tell her my feeling and we defeated Dr. Drakken and Shego to save the world again. That was our last mission.

JT: no way your girlfriend is the famous Kim Possible. That's pretty cool dude.

Ron: Yeah, I guess it is. Ron then decided to go to sleep to prepare for his next day.

Kim asked wade what was so important for both of them to know.

Wade: It's about Rufus, Kim.

Kim looked at him and said you know what this is going to do to Ron don't you?

Wade: please get him it's really important.

Kim: Ok Wade. She picked up her phone and dialed Ron

Ron (sleepily): Hello?

Kim: Hey Ron Wade is requesting your presence for something important.

Ron: Ok Kim, I'll be right over.

Kim: I'll meet you outside so we can be alone when Wade tells us the important news.

Ron: be right there.

Meanwhile, in a bunker about a 100 miles east of Upperton in Stearns two men walked out of the shadows and introduced themselves to their prisoner. The shorter man said his name was Norman Johnson was wearing a suit and had glasses. He had brown hair and eyes. The taller man had blond hair and blue eyes he said hi name was Charley Black. He was the muscles of the operation because he was so big and strong. Their prisoner was a female with long black hair and was wearing her white lab coat.

Norman: Well Professor Jill Tucker, how do you like your room?

Jill (sarcastic): Oh it's the Taj Mahal in here.

Norman: Well I hope you get use to it because you'll be here until you finish my project for me then the world will bow before me as its king (begins evil laugh).

When Ron had reach Kim's dorm he saw her with the Kimmuncator he know it must be important.

Ron: Ok Wade I'm here what do you need us for.

Wade: Nice to see you too Ron. Anyways remember when Rufus died, well I put monitor sensors around his grave and in his coffin to make sure no one ever disturbed him.

Ron began to cry at the mention of Rufus's name.

Wade (continued): Today I got a strange reading.

Kim: What do you mean strange reading?

Wade: There was a heartbeat in the coffin so I had the coffin dug up and sure enough Rufus was alive in it.

Rufus jumped up to the screen to be seen and said "Hi"

Ron fainted again because not only was his naked mole rat alive but he could speak perfect English.

Kim: Wait a second I found him dead. How is he alive?

Wade: I did test's and research on it and it turns out that Rufus when into a mode called hyper sleep in which they sleep for a year but appear to be dead. It only occurs in less then 1 of all the worlds' mole rats. I'll have Rufus sent to the college soon so you can catch up with the little dude.

Ron (now awake and aware of the situation): My little buddy's alive what could possibly ruin this moment.

Andy walks back to the dorm rubbing her head saw Ron and Kim at outside the dorm.

Andy: You two used to be heroes right?

Kim: Yes, we used to but not anymore.

Andy: Too bad because Professor Tucker has been kidnapped along with the invention we build together.

Kim: Do you have any idea what happened to you and Professor Tucker, Andy?

Andy: No I don't I was knocked out and when I woke up the professor and the black hole generator were missing.

Kim: It looks like were back into saving the world we'll need gadgets and a ride.

Wade: Done and done. The gadgets should arrive in an hour and your ride will be Jerry James the guy from the coffee disaster you saved. He'll arrive shortly after your gadgets and resized mission clothes. Good luck guys


	4. the first encounter part one

Chapter 4: The First Encounter (part one)

An hour later Kim and Ron were dressed in their mission outfits which were for Kim a black sweater the exposed her midriff and light gray cargo pants and for Ron a full black sweater and brown cargo pants. A package had arrived from Wade with their gadgets Kim and Ron would need for this missing. The gadgets included one hairdryer grappler gun, one container of knockout gas in a lip gloss container, several smoke pellets, two jetpacks, one Bo staff (for Ron), and two small watch-like devices with a large blue screen. After Ron and Kim finished putting away their gadgets they strapped on the watch like devices.

pinched Kim and Ron: ouch! Then Wade appeared on in hologram from in front of them.

Wade: welcome back to the missions you guys. Sorry about the pinch but that was so it would recognize your DNA. I want to introduce you to the Kimmunacator V2.0. Oh, and Ron you get your own version as well.

Kim: what exactly can they do Wade?

Wade: everything your old Kimmunacator could do as well as global tracking position units on the other so you can always find each other. It has a laser in it and since it attached to your wrist there's less likelihood of you losing it or it getting broken and the hologram projectors too.

Kim: you still continue to rock Wade.

Ron: Badical! Sweet devices you made.

15 minutes later a car arrived to take Kim and Ron to the airport so they could fly to Stearns, Tucknedy. They get on the plane and see a big southern in a suit. Jerry James was a big time coffee executive for the coffee company Ryder's.

Jerry: welcome Ms. Possible and thanks again for saving me from the coffee incident that nearly ruin my coffee company.

Kim: no big. Anyone could do the paper work to save your company I'm just glad I could help. Kim begins to get ready as they are over the fortress. Kim and Ron went over the plan one last time before the jumped out of the plane.

As they descended Kim got the feeling that something would be different about this mission.

Norman: we'll soon we'll have our device finished and we'll rule the world.

Kim and Ron landed in the southwest side of the building. They began to climb the wall using suction cups. They began to slowly climbing the wall. When they got to the wall, Kim grabbed a hold of Ron with one hand and shot the hairdryer hook gun into the ceiling and they swing to a dark portion of the room. So far their cover had not been blown. Ron moved five feet to his left and he tripped over a vase falling to the ground and the vase broke. An alarm went off seconds later.

Kim: it's ok Ron, but now it's go time.

Ron: right KP. Ron gets up and they hear footsteps coming.

Kim: sounds like about 15 people are coming.

Ron: we can take them. Ron then high fives Kim and then they get into their battle stances.

As they stood there the footsteps got closer and closer. As the men stepped in the light Kim could see that they were surrounded by 15 people identical people in red and yellow henchman outfits. Kim and Ron moved to the center of the room as the men began their attack.

Kim thought that since they looked alike they must be sythnodrones and Dr. Drakken must behind everything.

Ron wasn't so sure though. He then remembers something from about 2 years earlier. _The day was the worst in his life other then Rufus dying. He started a mission out with Kim but in a strange accident he was turned evil. No one knew what he had built in the garage except his parents. _He thought who could have found out about my cloning machine. He was jogged out of his memories by Kim.

Kim: you ready to go.

Ron: of course I am I was trained by the best after all. Looking at her with a huge smile while Kim blushed at him Oh, Ron, she said.

Just then the henchmen closed into attacking range and Ron and Kim broke off and got in to their respective fighting stances.


	5. the first encounter part two

Chapter 5: The First Encounter (Part 2)

The 15 men split into 3 teams of 5 to attack Ron and Kim. The first wave of men came at Ron at a pretty fast pace. Ron had to bend down low to avoid the first punch while Kim did a back flip and landed on her feet.

Fighter #7: that is impossible.

Kim: no, but its real close, my name is Kim Possible.

She then punches two guys to the ground.

Meanwhile Ron had 3 guys surrounding him. Ron kicked the first guy in the stomach, landing on his feet, and did a flip knocking out the other 2 guys with one kick.

Fighter #2: this guy's unstoppable.

Ron: why can't anyone get my name right? I'm Ron Stoppable.

All the guys got back up and thought they could defeat Kim and Ron in one attack. They closed in on Ron and Kim backing them into a corner. Kim and Ron looked at each other and winked.

Ron: you ready, Kim.

Kim: let's do it.

Kim and Ron joined hands and swing each other around kicking each person as they swung around. This was a secret attack they called the love's connection that they had developed after the Dr. Drakken mission. One by one each fell before them until one was left. He had run away to warn the Norman and Charlie.

Fighter #9: sir, we have intruders and they have defeated each of us.

Charlie ran up to him and punched him out and tossed him into a lion's den.

Norman: Charlie we'll have to face Kim possible sooner then I thought. Prepare for battle.

Charlie: yes sir, it'll be my pleasure.

Norman: we'll wait for them that way we can have the upper hand on them. Ok I'll check on our friend's progress.

Charlie: yes sir. Charlie then walked over by the door to wait for the intruders.

Kim saw the last guy run off and said, "Ron, hurry we have to find Professor Tucker."

Ron: okay.

Kim and Ron traveled down the hall quickly and quietly. When they got to the door they could see the professor just finishing her work on something.

Kim: there she is. Ron, you look out for anyone coming.

Ron: ok. He turns around to keep his and Rufus's eyes out for anyone while Kim picked the lock on the professor's door.

Kim: almost got it. Suddenly the door flings open and a tall blond headed male walked out of it.

Charlie: well hello miss Possible. Let me introduce myself. My name is Charlie Black. Then from behind Charlie a short scrawny brown headed man stepped out.

Norman: I see you met business partner, let me introduce myself I'm Norman Johnson and you will meet your doom now. Charlie attack now!

Charlie ran at Kim swing his huge arms in a clockwise manner. Kim avoid him by ducking and connected with a roundhouse kick across Charlie's heads which sent Charlie flying into a table with different chemicals on it.

Norman: this can't be, you've won this time but we'll be back. Norman grabs the device Professor Tucker had been working on and ran off in a waiting helicopter with Charlie.

Kim: are you okay Professor Tucker?

Jill: I think I am, but if he turns on that device the world will be in big trouble. You will have to stop him.

Ron: what does that thing do?

Jill: well, it creates huge portable black holes. I developed it as a favor to an old friend of mine Doctor James Timothy Possible.

Ron: ah! Are you telling me he wanted a black hole device? I must have done something wrong or he still doesn't trust me.

Jill: I don't know what you're talking about but he told me he wanted it so he could study it.

Kim: what does Charlie plan to do with it?

Jill: he had me build one capable of making a black hole big enough to swallow up the earth.

Ron: now that's scary!

Kim: we'll stop him because we have to.

Ron: you got that right KP.

Kim: to get you back to college Professor.

Jill: please call me Jill and I'm read to return to teaching classes.

Ron: so Jill later can you go over what we have learned in class again so I'll understand it.

Kim: I can't call you Jill because I was raised to show respect towards my teachers by using Mrs. or Professor and their last name.

Jill: that's ok Kim. Sure I'll help you Ron.

Ron, Kim, and Jill boarded a plane to head back to Upperton. Ron and Kim's minds went back to the roommate questions.

Ron: (thinking) it's time to find out about JT's family.

Kim: (thinking) I wonder why my mom dropped the phone, I'm going to find out tomorrow.

Ron turns towards Kim brushes back Kim's hair and looks in her eyes. Kim looked at Ron for what seemed like a long time when it was only for a couple seconds before she kissed Ron passionately. After they broke of the kiss Ron got an idea.

Ron: Kim I have an idea.

Kim: what is it?

Ron: let's get our roommates together they might just like each other. Seeing as they look almost just like us they might hit it off.

Kim: that's a good idea let's do that this Friday.

Ron: it's a date.

Then they laughed for a little as Ron and Kim tickled each other and then fell asleep on the plane with Kim's head on top of Ron's chest.

Ron: (thinking as he fell asleep) this is the only person for me. How did it take me as long as it did for me to realize that?

Kim: (thinking as she fell asleep) Ron's the only person I have ever truly loved. Why did I chase after every cute guy that came my way when the greatest and cutest guy was always besides me?

Meanwhile Norman and Charlie were settling into the new lair in Kenker, Sweden.

Norman: I can't believe she stopped us. Well at least we got away with this baby.

Charlie: ugh something's happening to me.

A bright green and blue glow began to appear from his body and hands. He hit a wall as he screamed out loud and the wall fell apart from the punch. After he noticed what he did to the wall he went into his training room and trained for an hour. After he came out that room and there was nothing left in the room for everything had been destroyed by Charlie

Norman: I need to run some tests on you to figure what has happened to you.

Charlie: I know what happened. The chemicals I was knocked into mutated me and gave me super strength and plasma missiles.

Charlie displayed his new powers for Norman as he destroyed a bridge that weight 3 tons and picked up the pieces of it.

Norman: now Kim Possible won't be able to stop us

Norman and Charlie began to laugh evilly.

The airplane that Kim and Ron were to arrived on arrived at the airport around 7:30 at night. Kim returned to her room after giving Ron a good night kiss. She found a note waiting for her from Andy. When Ron returned to his room he found a note from James.

James's note:

Dear Ron,

I won't be in until late tonight don't wait up for me. I'm on a date with a very beautiful girl her name is Andrea. See you later.

Andrea's note:

Dear Kim,

I hope you were able to save Professor Tucker. I'm going to be back late tonight I have a date with a handsome and really nice guy named James. See you later.

Kim called Ron after reading the note.

Kim: hey Ron, I found a note from my roommate saying she was on a date with a guy. It looks like our plans have been destroyed.

Ron: so it does. I found a note from my roommate saying the same thing only he was on a date with a girl.

Kim: there was a name on my note of the guy she's on the date.

Ron: as there was on my note.

Kim: the name was James.

Ron: the name was Andrea. Wait a minute did you say James?

Kim: yes, and did you say Andrea?

Ron: yes I did. Is your roommate's named Andrea?

Kim: yes and yours is James?

Ron: yes. Maybe they already met. Let's ask them when they get back.

Kim: sounds like a plan. Good night Ron.

Ron: good night KP.

When Andrea and James got back to their dorms they met a waiting Kim and Ron. Kim started asking questions to Andrea.

Kim: how was your date?

Andy: it was absolutely amazing. James took me to see a movie and then after movie we went to dinner and then we set and watched the sunset. It was so romantic.

Kim: that sounds so beautiful. What was the guy like?

Andy: he was so nice and handsome. He always asked me what I wanted to do. He never tried to do anything I didn't want him to. The date was perfect.

Kim: wow! He sounds great. What is his name?

Andy: his name is James Stoppable, he has wonderful brown hair and eyes.

Kim couldn't believe the last name as she heard it. Then she began to think about Ron saying his roommate looked like him but Ron had never said his name.

Andy: are you alright Kim?

Kim: yeah I'm fine. My boyfriend's last name is Stoppable too.

Andy: oh my word! Maybe they are related.

Kim: just maybe.

Meanwhile Ron and James were having a conversation of their own.

Ron: so how did your date go?

James: the date was amazing. We went out to the movies, then we had dinner, and finally we went to the park to watch the sunset.

Ron: way to go man! What was the girl like?

James: she's tall and pretty. She has the most beautiful brown hair and blue eyes I have ever seen. She was so nice and sweet too.

Ron: she sounds so wonderful. What is her name?

James: her name is Andrea Possible. She likes to be called Andy.

Ron: so your date is my girlfriend's roommate. She also has her last name. We should set up a double date. What do you say?

James: sure, but I'll have to ask Andy.

Ron: ok and I'll ask Kim.

So Ron called Kim and James called Andy and the set up a double date for that Friday. Ron needed to make another phone call before that date but it would be a couple days before he could make the call seeing as Dr. Mr. Possible was on vacation for Mr. Possible won't be back until Wednesday and it was Sunday now.


	6. Ron's Biggest challenge

Chapter 6: Ron's Biggest Challenge

As Wednesday approached Ron got more and more nervous. He had been scared plenty of times in his life but never quite as bad as he was now. He knew that this was something he had to do.

Kim could tell something was worrying Ron but he would not tell her. Ron was a horrible liar and Kim knew this. Ron tried everything he could think of to make Kim not worry about him but the truth be known he liked it when she worried about him, it showed to him that she truly loved and cared about him.

Kim knew she had to find out about Andrea's past to see why she looked like her and had the same last name. She also wondered about why her mom had dropped the phone during their last call. She planned to call her mom as soon as they returned from vacation. It was time in her mind to get answers. But first she decided to find out as much as she could about Andrea from Andrea.

Kim: Andrea, we need to talk.

Andrea: sure, what do you want to talk about?

Kim: I want to know about your past.

Andrea: ok, what exactly do you want to know?

Kim: I don't know. Maybe let's start with your family.

Andrea: I didn't really know my family. I was an orphan at the age of 4. No one would adopt me either.

Kim: oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to bring up these terrible feelings.

Andrea: don't worry it's about time I opened up to someone. Do you have anything else you want to know?

Kim: Where are you from?

Andrea: the orphanage I grew up in was in Carten, New Jersey. As for my birthplace I don't know for should but I was told somewhere on the western half of the USA.

Kim: what do you think about how we look almost exactly alike and everything?

Andrea: that is very strange. I feel a connection to you like were sisters or something. I hope you don't mind but when is your birthday?

Kim: of course I don't mind. I was born on August 17, 1988. I'm willing to answer anything you have to ask too.

Andrea: perhaps we're twin's that's my birth date too. How much do you love you guy? I think you said his name is Ron.

Kim: the evidence sure points to that. We have so many similarities between us. I love Ron with all that is me. I would do anything for him include die for him. He's my sun, moon, and stars.

Andrea: wow! Now that's love. I don't know what it is but when I look at James I feel like I'm floating in the air and I'm looking at my future.

Kim: how did you two meet anyways?

Andrea: well, after you two left to save Professor Tucker, I went to the food court to try and eat something. I was so scared and upset that I started crying in the food court until I felt and arm wrap around and a sweet voice saying what's wrong and what can I do to make it better? Then I looked at him and suddenly I felt like everything was going to be ok. We started to talk and the next thing I know he asked me out and I said yes.

Kim: that's interesting. I wish it had been like that with me and Ron. Unfortunately I chased after every pretty face that came my way while my best friend stood by me when I needed him. Then came the worst and yet happiest day of my life. I was dating a guy named Eric and it was prom night. Dr. Drakken attacked the world with his little Diablos and I went to stop him. After knocking out Shego, Eric came out I ran to hug him but then her revealed he was a synthodrone and he shocked me until I was unconscious. When I awoke I felt horrible and was in a lot of self pity. But Ron reminded me that I never give up and then he said the most wonderful words to me he has every said other then I love you. He told me that there was someone out there for me that was real and would be there for me, then I said really and he replied out there, in here. That was the moment I realize I had always loved Ron, I just never took the time to realize it before.

Andrea: (crying) that is such as beautiful yet sad story. I'm so happy for you.

Kim: thank you I've never been this happy in my life. Here a tissues.

Andrea takes the tissues and blows her nose after the drying her eyes.

Andrea: good night Kim, hopefully our double date will go great. See you in the morning.

Kim: good night Andrea. I hope so too. And with that she turned off the lights and went to bed with her favorite teddy bear which Ron had won for her at the county fair the year before.

Wednesday rolled around and Ron was a nervous wreck by this time. As the minutes ticked away on his watch he began to feel sicker and sicker. Ron knew what was causing it and what it would take to get rid of it. When he got off of work at 6 he had to call Dr. Mr. Possible. This would be the most important call of his life. He kept telling him self that he could do this just tell Mr. Possible what he had on his mind and hope for the best. Six o'clock came around and with a gulp he picked up the phone and dialed. He heard 3 rings and then a male voice answered.

Mr. Possible: Hello?

Ron: hi, Mr. Possible its Ron. I need to talk with you.

Mr. Possible: what do you need Ron?

Ron: I have something I have to ask you. It's the most important question I have ever to ask someone before.

Mr. Possible: what is it Ronald?

Ron: may I have permission to marry Kim please?

Mr. Possible: I honestly surprised that it took you this long to ask. Of course you can Ronald you always were the one I knew would treat Kim the way she need to be.

Ron: thank you so much Mr. Possible. Now all I have to do is drum up the courage to ask her. Talk to you after I asked her. Bye!

Mr. Possible: your welcome Ronald, I'm sure you'll do just fine. Bye Ronald.

The big night came and Ron Stoppable had run through his mind hundred's of time how he was going to ask Kim. It was time for his date with Kim and James and Andrea would be on a date with them. They were all going to the movies and then to dinner. He planned to ask James and Andrea to give them some time alone where he would pop the question. He just didn't know how he was going to ask her. He was more scared now then when he was about asking Mr. Possible for permission to marry Kim.

James and Ron had chipped in to rent a limo for them to take the girls out. The limo was long and black. The girls were very impressed but said that the guys really didn't have to go to all the trouble for them. They all went to see the movie Love is in the Air and after the movie was over they went to an enchanting beautiful restaurant by the river name "The Seahorse Café" the four of them were seated at a table outside in the back of the café. It overlooked the beautiful river that ran behind it. A young lady dressed in a black shirt and blue-jeans walked over and introduced herself to the couples.

Jillian: hello I am Jillian Tomaz and I will be your waitress for the evening. In a moment I will bring you some menus but for now what would you like to drink.

Ron: I'll have some lemonade.

Kim: I'll have some lemonade too.

James: I'll take some fruit punch.

Andrea: and I'll have a glass of water.

Jillian took down their orders and left them.

Meanwhile Ron's mind was racing. He was trying to find the perfect timing to ask her. Then he had an idea.

Ron: hey James why don't you take Andrea down to river for a few minutes.

James (talking to Andrea): what do you think?

Andrea: sure.

They got up and left when they got to the river they realized why he wanted to be alone with Kim.

Both: he wants to ask her to marry him.

Andrea: jinx you owe me a soda.

James: will you accept a kiss?

Andrea: yes

While they were kissing Ron gulped and Ron got on one knee and Kim looked at him wondering what he was doing a smile appeared as he began to speak.

Ron: Kim you know you are my whole world. I'd do anything for you.

Kim: yeah and I would for you.

Ron: I know Kim; (pulling out the ring box) will you marry me.

Kim: of course I will. I love you with all that is me.

Ron: booyah! (Slips the ring on her finger)

Kim: is that why you've been acting funny all week because you wanted to surprise me?

Ron: you got me there. Yes.

Ron leaned over and kissed Kim in a way that she had only experienced one other time in her life. That was their prom which was their first date. For a moment the whole world seemed to disappear and it was just Kim and Ron there. Forever would their lives be different from that moment on.


	7. Answers

Chapter 7  
Answers  
James and Andrea were walking besides the river. James looked at Andrea and felt like he was floating on air. Andrea locked gazes with James and while blushing dreamed of a wedding on a beautiful hillside at sunset. However it wasn't her wedding she was dreaming of it was Kim's since she saw Kim and Ron kissing at the altar. Kim was wearing a beautiful white gown went to the floor. There were gems and Rhinestones on it that made it sparkle. Ron was wearing a solid black tux. His hair slicked back and had been combed. In the center of the room was Andrea and James standing side by side. Andrea was wearing a beautiful blue dress. The dress went below her knees and fit her loosely. James was wearing a white tux with yellow pin stripes. His shoes were red.  
After the kiss the doors flung open and a man with glowing greenish-blue hands runs in and starts attacking the wedding guests. Kim ran out to stop him but she was caught by several waves of energy from this man and flung 20 feet off a 500-foot cliff by them. The man started laughing as he watches Kim's body fall to her death.  
Andrea woke up suddenly and found herself in her dorm room. She was drenched in sweat. Whatever that was it seemed just a little too real to her.  
Andrea: Kim! No!  
Kim: it's ok, you just had a bad dream.  
Andrea: (breathing hard) the last thing I remember is James and I were at the river. When did we get back?  
Kim: a few hours ago. You passed out in James's arms. Tonight Ron asked me to marry him.Andrea: he did? That's so sweet. What was your answer?  
Kim: I said yes.  
Andrea:(squeals) congratulations, I hope you two have a great life and long life together.  
Kim: thank you, do you want to talk about the dream you had?  
Andrea: not yet. I'm not sure how to describe it quite yet.  
Kim: ok, I'll be here for you when you're ready.  
Andrea: thank you Kim, I'm sure you will.  
A couple days later a familiar sound woke Kim up. She knew instantly what it was.  
Kim: what's the stitch Wade?  
Wade: always good to hear that. I haven't found anything on Charles and Norman yet but I'll keep working on it.  
Kim: you do that Wade. Is there anything else? (Yawns)  
Wade: yes, Kim there is. You remember the test you had me run the other day. I have the results right here if you want them.  
Kim: ok Wade, tell me the results.  
Wade: ok, (takes a deep breath) the results are . . .  
Just then static filled her Kimmunactor and a message saying connection lost across the blue surface of the hologram projector.  
Kim: Wade? Wade, Are you there?  
There was no answer.  
When Kim woke up in the morning, she remembered she hadn't told her family the good news yet. Kim dialed the number for home and took a deep breath as her mother answered.  
Kim: hi mom, it's Kim.Mrs. Possible: oh, hi Kimmy. How are you, dear?  
Kim: I'm fine, I have some good news to tell you.  
Mrs. Possible: what is it honey?  
Kim (deep breathe) I went on a date with Ron last night and at the end of the night, he asked me to marry him.  
Mrs. Possible: did you say yes?  
Kim: it shocked me at first but I did say yes.  
Mrs. Possible: I know you two will live good happy and long lives together.  
Kim suddenly remembers the strange phone call the last time she called home.  
Kim: I'm sure we will too. Mom, I have something to ask you?  
Mrs. Possible: what is it? You know you can ask me any thing.  
Kim: do you remember the call we had a few weeks ago?  
Mrs. Possible: I think so.  
Kim: why did you hang up on me?  
Mrs. Possible: (stammering) uh . . . it's really difficult to answer that question.  
Kim: mom I need to know please?  
Mrs. Possible began to explain that Kim had a twin when she was born. An accident occurred in the house that resulted in the kids' being taken. The Possibles fought for more than a year to get their kids back and when they did get their rights back to the kids Andrea had been lost in the system.  
Mrs. Possible: your sister's name is Andrea.  
Kim: (gasps) I don't believe it. Did she have brown hair?  
Mrs. Possible: yes, her hair and eyes were brown. They were the only way to tell the difference between the two of you.Kim: OMG! Then my roommate must be my long lost twin sister.  
Meanwhile Ron had awoken with the hugest smile he had ever had on his face. He had done what was in his mind the impossible and as Kim to marry him. Better yet she said yes! Now all he had to do was tell his folks. Ron nervously dialed the phone and waited for an answer. His father answered the phone after the 3rd ring.  
Mr. Stoppable: Hello?  
Ron: hi dad, it's Ron.  
Mr. Stoppable: Ronald! How are you son?  
Ron: I've never been better dad.  
Mr. Stoppable: that's great to hear. How's Kim?  
Ron: she's great. In fact she was the reason I was calling.  
Mr. Stoppable: she was? Did you pop the question?  
Ron: yes I did. I asked her last night.  
Mr. Stoppable: she said yes, didn't she son?  
Ron: yes she did say yes. I have never been happier in my life.  
Mr. Stoppable: I'm glad to see the two of you are getting married. You two always were perfect for each other and I am sure you two will live long and happy lives together.  
(Mrs. Stoppable motions for the phone) son, your mom wants to talk to you.  
Ron: thanks dad and ok, put her on. ( In the back of Ron's mind he feared she would make and attempt at forbidding the wedding. It didn't matter to him anyway he was marrying Kim and there was nothing his mom could do to stop him.)  
Mrs. Stoppable: I'm glad to hear your getting married to Kim.  
Ron:(confused) you are?Mrs. Stoppable: yes. I have something that we should have told you a long time ago.  
Ron: (still confused) you do?  
Mrs. Stoppable: you not an only child. When you were born, you had a twin brother. We named him James. We had to give one of you up because we couldn't afford both of you at the time and by the time we got to where we were able to afford you both he had been adopted out of the orphanage and we lost contact with him. He had brown hair.  
Ron: (feeling woozy) guess what mom?  
Mrs. Stoppable: what is it?  
Ron: my roommate looks a lot like me, is brown headed, and his name is James Stoppable.  
Mrs. Stoppable: he just might be your brother, get a DNA scan done to prove it. Bye son.  
Ron: bye mom.  
2 days later Ron obtained some of James's hair and some of his own had sent it in to wade to test on his Kimmunactor. Wade received the data moments after rebooting his system. He scanned the data and decided to tell both Ron and Kim his news at the same time.  
Wade: Ron, Kim, are you there?  
Ron: here dude  
Kim: hey Wade, what's the stitch?  
Wade: I have the answers about your roommates you wanted.  
Ron: ok  
Kim: you rock, Wade.  
Wade: Kim the DNA you sent me was tested several days ago. The results show that DNA is almost exactly the same with just a few differences. She is your twin Kim. As for you Ron, it's the same as Kim's your roommate is your twin.Ron: that's cool. Now I know for sure.  
Kim: thanks Wade. You just confirmed what my mom said the other day.  
Wade: also I have located Normans' hideout. They are hiding in Seattle, Washington. Suit up guys and good luck.  
The day before unknown to everyone a jail in Atlanta, Georgia now had two empty cells as two very famous villains had just escaped and they had revenge on their minds.


	8. The end of an era

Chapter 8  
The end of an era  
Running through the hills of Georgia was a male and a female wearing prison orange. The man had blue skin and a scar under his right eye. The female was tall, slim; her skin was very pale with a greenish tone at times, and by far the strangest thing about her was the fact her hand glowed with green energy and she could fire them at her opponents like missiles. The pair was known world renown as the super villains Dr. Drakken and Shego. They wanted revenge on Kim for foiling their plans and locking them up for the past 2 years. The image of Ron forcing Dr. Drakken to say his name still haunted him.  
Dr. D: those two will pay big time for what they did to us.  
Shego: you better believe that. I will defeat Kim for kicking me into that tower.  
Dr. D: that Stoppable will pay big time for making me remember his name.  
Shego: you're still afraid of his "serious face" aren't you?  
Dr. D: yes.  
Shego (laughs)  
Dr. D. you would be too if you saw it the way I did.  
Shego: yeah right.  
They got to the airport and boarded a plane bound for Seattle.  
Ron and Kim decided to call a meeting with their roommates to let them know the news they had just learned. Ron chose to go first and tell James what he had to tell him.  
Ron: (clears throat) James I have something important to tell you.  
James: what is it Ron?  
Ron: I did some research and DNA test and I found your family. You have a mother, father, and a brother.  
James: well what are their names?  
Ron: your parents' names are Edward and Barbara Stoppable and your brother's name is Ronald Stoppable.  
James: I finally know their names (does a double take) wait a second didn't you say my brother's name is Ronald?  
Ron: yes  
James: isn't that your name?Ron: yes  
James: does that mean we are brothers?  
Ron: yes it does.  
James: I don't know what to say. When did you find out?  
Ron: a couple of hours ago.  
James: wow! I have a brother now. I have a quick question. When is your birthday?  
Ron: August 29, 1988  
James: that's mine too. So we're twins?  
Ron: yep!  
Ron finished answering all of James's questions and went to get ready for the mission. Kim was talking to Andréa in another room so they could have some privacy.  
Kim: I did com digging and I found your family's names.  
Andrea: really, what are they?  
Your father's name is James, your mother's name is Anna, your twin 13 year old brothers' names are Jim and Tim and your twin sister's name is Kimberly.  
Andrea: wow that's a big family! What else can you tell me?  
Kim: your dad's a rocket scientist, your mom's a brain surgeon, and your twin brothers are a pain in the neck. They attend high school, and your twin sister is a college student at Upperton University.  
Andrea: if she's here at Upperton then she must be you Kim.  
Kim nods her head and then Andréa screams happy.  
Andrea: wow I can't believe it!  
Kim: neither can I. listen I've got to go now and save the world with Ron.  
Andrea: ok  
Ron and Kim went to get their mission clothes but instead they found small gym bags with the word "Experimental" on it. In side the bags was a white suit with blue flashing lights all over them. The suit was known as the super suit. Ron and Kim put them on and Kim noticed that there were no wedgies this time around. Wade had put in sensors fro detecting their enemies and each other faster.  
Wade: hey you guys, how do you like The Super Suits 2.0?Ron: badical suit Wade!  
Kim: you continue to rock Wade! It's amazing!  
Wade: I knew you'd both like them; anyways your ride will arrive in 5 minutes. Good luck guys.  
Kim: thanks wade.  
Ron: well it's time to go. We got to stop them once and for all.  
The plane arrived and Kim and Ron boarded. What they didn't know when they boarded was they weren't alone. A male and a female had boarded in the cargo area. They were determined to help their new siblings if they were needed. Andrea and James were ready for the long trip that it would take to fly across the country.  
Kim and Ron were sitting next to each other holding hands and Kim's head was on Ron's chest.  
Kim: I love you so much Ron.  
Ron: I love you so much too Kim. With everything I am.  
Ron loved the smell of Kim's hair as he ran his fingers through it. Kim loved the sound of Ron's heart knowing that it was full of love for her in it. Kim knew she belong at Ron's side for the rest of her life. A smile ran across her face as she thought about this and remembered everything Ron had ever done for her.  
Ron: KP, what are you smiling about?  
Kim: You!  
Ron returns the smile and then says I can't wait until our wedding. I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  
Kim: I can't either. Ron, you're the only person in the world for me.  
Ron and Kim fell asleep soon after.  
Wade had discovered the couple in the cargo bay but decided not to wake Kim and Ron about it.  
The plane arrived in Seattle several hours later. Kim awoke still laying in Ron's arms but he had shifted his body to make her more comfortable. Kim just wanted to lay there forever but she knew she had a job to do.  
Ron: morning sunshine.  
Kim: morning to you too.  
Andrea and James had awoken in a similar fashion in the cargo bay. James knew the plane was ground and they got ready to leave the plane. Kim and Ron were in a car that wade had arranged for them to get to Norman's base undetected. Andrea called a cab to follow them at a safe distance so they wouldn't be found out by Ron and Kim. Ron and Kim were finally in mission mode their only thoughts were on the task at hand.They were about to arrive to Norman's base in less then five minutes  
Kim: you ready Ron?  
Ron: always ready (distracted by a Bueno Nacho naco stand) Kim.  
Kim: (laughs then make a serious face) Ron! This is serious get your head in the game!  
Ron: of course I will.  
They arrived at the warehouse.  
Kim: good now lets go in.  
Kim and Ron climbed to the roof an entered through a vent on the roof. They were crawling through the vent when they felt a breeze start-up and they were blown out of the vents by a powerful fan that launched them in the main office of the building where Norman and Charles were waiting for them.  
Norman: welcome Miss Possible and sidekick. We've been expecting you for sometime now.  
Ron: (angry) my name's RON! Why can't anyone remember it?  
Kim gets into her fighting stance  
Kim: I'm ready for you.  
Charles: really now are you? I think I see some fear in you eyes. Or I will after this!  
Charles fires his plasma missiles bolts at Kim. She is so surprised but she is still barely able to dodge them.  
Kim: I wasn't expecting that but I'm ready now!  
Charles charged at Kim and swings at her. Kim ducks and delivers a right hook knocking Charles back a couple feet. Now Charles was really angry as he fired a ton of his plasma at Kim. Kim activated a shield to protect her but she was wide open to frontal assault as Charles connected with a huge punch that knocked Kim off her feet.  
Kim got back to her as Charles started another barrage of attacks. Ron was chasing after Norman who was running to his bunker below the building he decided he wanted to rid of Kim and Ron once and for all even if it cost him his business partner. Before he could get to that room he was distracted by a wall in the warehouse caved-in suddenly and a hovercraft with drakken and shego in its cockpit.  
Dr. D: we're finally here. Kim Possible and sidekick prepare for your destruction.  
Ron: hey! You know my name!  
Norman slips away while Ron is distracted.  
Shego ignites her hands and goes after Kim. Kim is able to block each blow with one of her own.Norman: I'll be sure to rid myself of my troublesome foe this time.  
Norman activates the black hole generator and immediately materials started flying into a small round disk in the center of the room that grew with each material absorbed into it. Everyone in the room was holding on to something for dear life.  
Wade noticed that the device had activated but could hack in to its system.  
A bookcase flew into the air and hit drakken and shego knocking them into the black hole. The most awful screams could be heard as their atoms began to be stripped apart until there was silence. Wade had hacked into the power grid shutting the power to the city to stop the black hole.  
Ron and Kim realized that drakken and shego were gone forever.  
Ron: I can't believe it.  
Kim: I know that shouldn't have happened. Despite the fact they were evil I still respected them since the always brought the best out of me.  
Kim screams out of anger and charged Charles to restart the fight. Ron just looked on with out much emotion showing other then a look of total disbelief.


	9. A Lotus Decision

Chapter 9  
A Lotus Decision  
The fight continued to the second floor over looking the first floor. Angered by the death of her foes Kim charged at Charlie like she had never charged at anyone before. She threw punches and kicks at lighting speed. Wade had forgotten to tell Kim that in order for him to get an increased performance out of the suit, he had to build in it micro-neurons that drained energy slowly from it host to recharge. Kim was using some much energy that the suit couldn't keep up and draining her to near critical levels.  
Kim connected with a right punch that was so hard Charlie was sent 500 feet through 2 walls. However with that last punch the suit claimed the last of her energy and she passed out and fell nearly lifeless towards the ground. Ron sees this and takes off to try to catch her. Out of the corner a red blur swing by him and catches Kim seconds before she would hit the ground.  
Ron: nice catch dude.  
It had been James who had caught Kim. Andrea walked into the warehouse and attended to Kim as Ron and James got ready to take on Charles who had just gotten back up yelling at the top of his lungs. Ron and James stood before Charles in the exact same fighting stances.  
Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan at a secret ninja school, there was a young black haired lady and an old man were watching a mystical blade the sword had started glowing a bright blue.  
Yori: what is happing to the lotus blade Sensei?  
Sensei: I believe that Stoppable-san is in a major battle where the fate of the world is in stake and the Lotus Blade can sense that its help may be needed.  
Yori: Monkeyfist?  
Sensei: no, this battle is with someone more dangerous then monkeyfist.Sensei began to mediate so he can see what was happening in Seattle. Yori went to her room where she picked up a photo of Ron off her dresser and began to pray for his safety. Besides the Ron photo was a picture of her, Ron and Kim that had been taken of them, but the Kim's portion had been torn out and ripped up. She still loved him even though she knew he'd never return her it.  
Yori: please be safe Stoppable-son.  
Kim awoke and was surprised to see Andrea standing in front of her.  
Kim: what are you doing here?  
Andrea: we came to help. Besides I owe these guys a little payback.  
Kim: we? You mean James is here too?  
Andrea: yes.  
Kim decided not to argue with her.  
Ron and James were dodging punch after punch but didn't have time to counter attack. Ron and James were moving in unison. Charlie slipped and as he did Ron and James connected with a couple of uppercuts. This was the opening they needed. As much as Ron hated to admit it he knew only one thing could help him win.  
Ron: (thinking) I have to use mystical monkey power. (Shouting out loud) Lotus blade I need you, come to me now!  
At that precise moment in Japan, the blade glowed an intense and blinding blur before shattering the case it was held in and rocketing of towards Seattle. Yori saw this and continued to pray while placing the photo of Ron back on her dresser.  
James was happy to help his brother for he finally had someone to be there for him whenever he needed. Ron could only think about getting this over with so Kim and he could start the rest of their lives together.The lotus blade had reached Seattle within 15 minutes after it took off and with thunderous crash it burst through the brick wall of the building. Slowly it lands in James's arms. He grabs it and changes it into a bat.  
Ron: (flabbergasted) how can you do that? Only people exposed to mystical monkey power can do that.  
James: I was hit by some weird beam when I was stargazing one night. It gave me knowledge of some kind of weird kung-fu.  
Ron: very strange. Okay let's finish this.  
James: let's!  
They attacked at the same time from different sides. Ron went in for a low attack and James with the bat went up high. Charles was unable to block both of them as Ron swept him off his feet. As Charles fell James connected with the bat in the chest area. Charles fell to the ground with both broken ribs and a torn knee ligament.  
After Charles was defeated, Norman started to run. He got halfway across the room when he ran into Andrea. He turned around and behind him was Kim. They girls did round house kick on knocked Norman to the ground. He got up on his knees.  
Norman: I give up!  
Ron and James: Booyah!  
Norman and Charles were carted off in a police wagon. Norman received life in prison with the possibility of parole for the murders of Dr Drakken and Shego. Charles received a 25 to life sentence for his role in the crime. They were taken to a maximum security prison in Boise, Idaho that wade had designed to be escape-proof.  
Ron: now that that's out of the way. Kim we have a wedding to prepare for.Kim: (lovingly and playing with Ron's hair) yes we do.


	10. The Wedding

Chapter 10  
The Wedding  
Kim and Ron had set their wedding date for after the school year as to prevent the preparation from disturbing their studying for their finals. Kim had purchased a beautiful white dress. It was made of silk and had little rhinestones all over it. It was longer then she was tall. Ron had gone to the tuxedo rental place by force because his friends Felix and Monique wouldn't let him wear his blue tuxedo from the prom. They found a perfect tuxedo from him. It was solid black. His tie was a blue with a red rose on it. Mr. Possible was a nervous wreck as he was about to give his daughter away to man she would spend the rest of her life with. He knew Ron was a good man and would treat Kim right, but still he was going to miss his Kimmiecub. Mrs. Possible was talking franticly on the phone trying to get everything ready for the wedding. She was ordering flowers, ordering the catering, and trying to keep her husband from having a nervous breakdown.  
Mrs. Possible: Kim will be alright, she can take care of herself and Ron is a good man.  
Mr. Possible: I know but I'm still going to miss her.  
Mrs. Possible: we're all going to miss her, we've always thought of Ron as a son and today that is made official.  
Mr. Possible: your right honey, I love you.  
Mrs. Possible: I love you too, (they kiss)  
Kim was getting into her dress when a knock come on her door.  
Monique: can I come in?  
Kim: sure Monique  
Monique: I have to talk to you,  
Kim: what is it about Monique?  
Monique: why did you pick this other as your maid of honor?  
Kim: she is my twin sister Andrea, Monique. I remember telling you that.  
Monique: oh I remember now.  
Kim: your still one of my bridesmaids and my best gal pal.  
Monique: you know it friend.  
Meanwhile Felix was talking to Ron.Felix: you sure, you're ready for this Ron. This is an even bigger step to go from boyfriend/girlfriend to husband/wife then it was to go from best friends to boyfriend/girlfriend.  
Ron: I am ready, I have never been surer of anything in my life. I want to be Kim's husband.  
Felix: that's what I wanted to hear. You and Kim will have a great life together.  
Ron: I'm sure you and Monique will too.  
Felix: thanks dude.  
Rom: no big.  
Felix and Ron bump fist before Felix leaves and James enters.  
James: I'm so happy for you and I wish you the best of luck in your life with Kim.  
Ron: thanks and I hope you and Andrea can have a good life too.  
James (voices lowers to a whisper): I'm thinking of asking Andrea to marry me and I'm scared to to ask her.  
Ron: it was the same with me when I asked Kim. You just have to come out and say it.  
James: ok I will try to.  
Ron: good now you know what to do as my best man don't you?  
James: yep, I have the rings in my pocket checks pocket to reveal a hole uh I'll be back  
Ron (thinking): what's wrong with him? Oh well I have to finish getting ready.  
James, after leaving the room, began a frantic search for the missing rings. He was looking high and low for the rings but could not find them.  
The guests were gathering in the main church area as the time came closer. James was running down the hall still searching when he felt a couple of lumps in his sock. He checked his sock and found the rings.  
Kim was finding it hard to find the right words to say in her vows to Ron. She was more nervous now then she had ever been before in her life. She kept scribbling on a piece of paper, getting angry, crumpling the paper up and throwing it away.   
Ron knew exactly what he wanted to say, he had always known. For him it was the end of one journey and the beginning of a new journey, one he wouldn't want to do with anyone else.  
The piano struck up and Ron and Kim knew it was time. Everyone was sitting in the church house waiting for the two best friends to turn the corner into partners for life.  
As the bridesmaids and groomsman made their way to the front of the church to stand near the altar Kim was approached by her father.  
Mr. Possible: are you ready Kimmiecub?  
Kim: yes I am. Nothing in this world feels more right.  
Mr. Possible: that's what I wanted to hear.  
Kim hugs her dad before the start of the wedding march song.  
Kim: dad, it's time.  
Mr. Possible: so it is.  
Kim was led to the altar where she met Ron who waiting on her. Ron smiled at her as they stood before the pastor.  
Pastor: today we are gathered here today to witness the union of these two young individuals in holy matrimony. Before we begin is there anyone who can give a valid reason why these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your peace.  
When no one spoke up the pastor continued.  
Pastor: Who here gives the bride away?  
Mr. Possible: I do.  
Pastor: I understand the couple has chosen to write their own vows. Ronald Stoppable please recite your vows.  
Ron: Kim, you are the world to me. I have always loved you and I always will. I promise to give you all that I am and all I ever will be. (Takes ring from James) with this ring I promise to always be there for you. (Places it on her finger)  
Pastor: now Kimberly Possible, please recite your vows.  
Kim searched her heart and spoke.  
Kim: I've thought a lot about what I was going to say. We've been all over the world and seen and done many things together over the years. I've realized that love is the sacrifices that one makes to someone else. Love is the act of giving yourself to someone fully and hoping for the best. (Takes the other ring from James) I promise that form this day forward I will give myself fully to you and that I will always be there for you when you need me.  
Pastor: do you Ron, take Kimberly to be you lawfully wedded wife. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish her until do you part?  
Ron: I do.  
Pastor: and do you Kimberly, take Ronald to be you lawfully wedded husband. Do you promise to love, honor, cherish him until do you part?Kim: I do.  
Pastor: I now declare you husband and wife you may kiss the bride.  
Ron lifted the veil and kissed his new wife. They turned around with huge smiles on their faces and walked down the aisle together as husband and wife for the first time. The crowd threw rice and cheered as they went by. They got into a limousine that was packed and ready to take them to the airport so they begin their honeymoon in Daytona Beach, Florida.


	11. Darkness Awakens

Chapter 11: Darkness Awakens  
Ron: Today is the greatest day of my life. I married my one true love.  
Kim: I feel the same way. (They kiss)  
Ron had never been happier. He was even happier then the Prom night oh so long ago, when he told Kim he had feelings for her.  
Kim noticed he has zoned out.  
Kim: Ron, what are you thinking about?  
Ron: Huh? Oh, I was thinking that I have not ever been happier then I am now.  
Kim: I haven't been happier in my life ever before either. I love you so much.  
Ron: And I love you so much too.  
Something was eating away at Ron, but he couldn't figure out what it was. He wasn't willing to tell Kim until he knew what it was.  
Ron: Well, we have a whole week head of us just the two of us and the beach. What should we do first?  
Kim: I was thinking swimming, and then go see a movie before retiring for the night.  
Ron: Sounds like a plan.  
Later at the movies, Kim and Ron are watching a romantic movie when Ron decides to get some popcorn.  
Ron: I'm going to get some popcorn, do you want any?  
Kim: Sure, just don't take too long.  
Ron goes to the popcorn line and begins waiting. A voice begins speaking to Ron but he can't make it out. Ron turns around but no one is there.  
Ron (thinking): Am I going crazy?  
Ron gets his gets the popcorn but he still unnerved by the voice. As he comes back to Kim, he let his mind free itself from these thought and enjoyed the movie with his wife.  
The next day Ron woke up and the voice was louder this time. He could make out what it was saying.  
Voice: You can't shut me out forever, my will shall be done.  
Ron: What will?  
Ron got up, being careful not to disturb his wife, and walked over to a mirror. To his surprise he did see himself in the reflection but his skin was blue.  
Zorpox: My will shall be done. I will rule the world.  
Ron: I won't let you take over.  
Zorpox: In a short time you won't have a choice. (Laughs)  
Ron: Kim will stop you, she did the first time.  
Zorpox: She won't, not at the risk of hurting you. Also she was only able to beat me since she had Dr. Drakken's help.  
Ron: We'll see.  
Zorpox: Indeed we will (laughs and fades away)  
Kim wakes up at the end of the conversation and asked, "Who were you talking to?"  
Ron: It appears that my evil side was completely vanquished, and is back for revenge.  
Kim: What? (Jaw drops)  
Ron: He just told me he intends on taking over the world.  
Kim: We'll beat this thing. Our love is stronger then any force.  
Ron: Thanks Kim. What are we going to do today?  
Kim: Visit Wade at the science Museum. He had some big surprise for us there.  
Ron: ok let's get going.  
Two hours later Kim and Ron arrived at the Museum. Wade was waiting outside for them.Wade: Hey guys, I'm glad to see you.  
Ron and Kim: It's good to see you too Wade.  
Wade: First congratulations on your marriage, I wish the both of you the best for the rest of you're life.  
Ron and Kim: Thank you Wade.  
Kim: You wanted to show us something?  
Wade: As a matter of fact, I did. Follow me.  
Kim and Ron followed wade into a room that had the atomic symbol on it. In the middle of the room there was a sheet over something large and bulky. Wade walked over to the sheet and pulled it off.  
Ron and Kim: wow!  
Ron: What is it Wade?  
Wade: I'm glad you asked Ron. Kim and Ron let me introduce you to the first device capable of splitting atoms safely. I called it the Atom Splitter.  
Just then it unexpectedly activated and the beam struck a mirror that bounced it at Ron and Kim.  
Wade: Look out.  
Ron wasn't able to get out of the way in time and was struck by the beam. The room was filled with a blinding white light.  
The End


End file.
